


De l'amour a la folie et ce jusqu'a la fin

by EternityStorm



Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Stiles Derek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityStorm/pseuds/EternityStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et Derek un amour à mort, une douce folie et une libération éternelle. Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'amour a la folie et ce jusqu'a la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite idée de fin de soirée, c'est étrange bizarre triste.
> 
> Je précise c'est une death fic mais aussi un happy end en quelque sorte.
> 
> Rien de m'appartient tout est la propriété de Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire.

_ Et si on restait au lit encore aujourd’hui, qu’est-ce-que tu en penses mon Sourwolf ? Pas de menace surnaturelle, la meute va bien, on peut faire câlins, des câlins toute la journée, aguiche Stiles avec Derek dans le creux de ses bras.  
_ Hum pourquoi chaton, je suis si bien dans tes bras. Derek s’installa plus confortablement, la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon.  
Stiles caresse les cheveux de Derek qui souffle de bien-être, Stiles peux presque croire qu’il ronronne s’il ne savait pas que les loups garous n’étaient pas des félins.  
Il se sent si bien là, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être ailleurs, dans cette chambre avec l’homme qu’il aime.  
Mais Stiles sait que quelque chose cloche et n’arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.  
_ Dis Derek, on n’a pas l’impression d’oublier quelque chose ? J’ai comme une drôle de sensation, un vide, c’est étrange.  
Derek leva la tête et embrassa Stiles fougueusement.  
_ Pourquoi tu t’encombres de choses sans importance ? On est ensemble c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi.  
_ Je sais mais tu me connais faut toujours que mon cerveau parte en live. Rigole Stiles. Allez mon Sourwolf, si on allait se préparer à manger avant que les autres n'arrivent ? Pfff quelle idée de faire une réunion de meute un dimanche midi.  
Stiles se lève en esquivant Derek qui veut le remettre au lit et annuler la réunion.  
_ Ah non espèce de flemmard pervers, cette réunion est importante, on doit discuter de …… des ……. Euh Derek de quoi doit-on discuter au fait ?  
Derek se redresse.  
_ Oublie ça et viens te remettre au lit, ça n’a pas d’importance.  
_ Qu’est-ce-que tu me caches Derek ? Ça doit être grave si tu veux m’empêcher de descendre.  
Stiles se tourne vers la porte et étrangement Derek reste silencieux dans son dos malgré le fait qu’il soit sorti du lit.  
Stiles commence à avoir une boule à l’estomac, son cœur se serre, sa tête tambourine, ses mains se crispent, des larmes viennent perler à ses yeux.  
_ Derek dis-moi ce qui se passe, j’ai mal, j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu quelque chose.  
Quand Stiles se retourna, la chambre avait disparu, la forêt avait pris sa place. Derek était bien là mais allongé par terre à même le sol baignant dans son sang jaillissant de sa poitrine.  
_ Derek …. Non non …. Derek ….réponds-moi ….. Réveilles-toi s’il-te-plaît ne me laisse pas seul.…. Noooooooooooooooon.  
Stiles hurla de désespoir, serra contre lui le corps de son âme sœur, de la seule personne qu’il aime.  
_ Mr Stilinski vous allez bien, votre famille et vos amis sont venus vous voir. L’infirmier lui sourit gentiment tout en l’aidant à se lever car la camisole lui avait été mise pour qu'il ne se blesse pas, encore une fois.  
Stiles leva les yeux vides d'expression vers lui, il se laissa soulever du sol de la salle commune à l’institut Echein House.  
John Stilinski regarda son fils arriver, cela faisait six mois qu’il était ici, six mois depuis la mort de Derek Hale tué par un chasseur zélé, six mois que son fils enfin ce qu’il en reste, avait été interné.  
Scott les yeux baignés de larmes face à la détresse de son frère de cœur, ne put rester. Etre loup-garou a des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients surtout quand il ressent la peine et le vide chez Stiles depuis la mort de Derek.  
Lydia s’avance doucement vers Stiles, l’embrasse tendrement sur la joue, l'enlace et lui chuchote des mots doux et réconfortants mais surtout lui demande de revenir à lui, de vivre pour Derek.  
_ Il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état.  
Après une demi-heure de présence, John, Lydia et Scott partent ensemble, aucun changement chez leur ami et fils.  
_ Dis Derek est-ce-que je peux te rejoindre là où tu es ? Demande Stiles se tournant vers lui.  
Derek sourit lui prend la main et le conduit jusqu’au lit.  
_ Tu ne veux pas vivre avec tous tes amis et ton père plutôt ?  
_ Derek, je veux être avec toi, rien qu’avec toi, s’il-te-plaît laisses-moi te rejoindre.  
_ D’accord à une condition.  
_ Laquelle, je te jure que si c’est pervers je te frappe.  
_ Mais non chaton, je veux juste que tu me promettes, qu’on restera ensemble pour l’éternité cette fois ci.  
Stiles sourit, se penche pour attraper les lèvres de son âme sœur et l’embrasse.  
_ Promis juré, pour l’éternité, je crois que je vous aime Derek Auguste Hale.  
_ Tu crois ?  
_ Non j’en suis persuadé  
_ Je préfère ça, moi aussi je t’aime Genim Stiles Stilinski.

Au milieu de la nuit dans une maison de Beacon Hills, un hurlement de Banshee retentit, un nom fut pleuré, un ami avait disparu, un fils était mort, une meute avait perdu un deuxième membre et pleurait deux Alphas.

Stiles cours sur l’herbe fraîche d'une plaine, au loin sous un saule-pleureur, Derek lui ouvre les bras.  
S’engouffrant dedans, Stiles se sentit vivre ou revivre, Derek l’embrasse sur le front et d’une main lui soulève le menton.  
_ Je t’aime mon chaton.  
_ Je t’aime Sourwolf.


End file.
